


Scientific Method- A More Passionate Ending

by Amberlioness



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberlioness/pseuds/Amberlioness
Summary: This is intended to be a continuation from the end of Scientific Method.  The ending was good, but so much more was implied.  Here's my take on what transpired later between Tom and B'Elanna that evening.   (Let's call this a smut biscuit.)





	Scientific Method- A More Passionate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> GENERAL DISCLAIMER: Everything Star Trek, including characters and episodes either did or currently belong to; Paramount, Viacom, and/or CBS. I'm only borrowing their characters and stories. I derive no financial gain from this endeavor. It’s just a bit of fun. 
> 
> SPOILERS: General events prior to and including ‘Scientific Method’.

Tom said in a husky whisper, "well, I for one can't wait to see how this experiment turns out," as he moved to kiss B'Elanna again. They continued for a few moments with the same soft but passionate kiss and then broke from each other. B'Elanna looked directly into Tom's eyes and began to see, perhaps for the first time, what was there behind them. This observation made her catch her breath for just a moment. Tom asked her "everything all right?"  
  
She averted his gaze briefly and answered, "just took my breath away, that's all".  
  
"Thank you. I guess I'm doing something right." B'Elanna just smiled back at him, and shook her head. "Well", Tom offered, "we have all night, and I did replicate this dinner just for you, so let's eat." They continued the meal making some light conversation, mixed with occasional gentle digs at one another. Their back and forth banter was the same comfortable repartee that they had before, when they were only friends.  
  
After they finished, they both reclined on the couch finishing the Merlot. Tom suddenly found himself staring at B'Elanna, he felt a wave of emotion he had not expected. He had been almost dumb struck by her admission that she really did love him, and with all that had happened after, he hadn't had time to really think about it. He was realizing how much he cared for her, and how deeply he had been affected by her admission. He would have been happy with her agreeing to simply date him, never mind *love* him. B'Elanna caught him in this thought. "Tom, what are you thinking about?" Tom's first instinct was to push the question aside, but he made a conscious decision to tell her the truth.  
  
"B'Elanna, all this time, I've been pursuing you, I didn't quite believe that you would ever want to be with me. So, when you told me you loved me, I had a hard time believing it."  
  
“Telling you that was one of the most difficult things I've ever done,” B'Elanna replied. “I had to confront my fear to come out and say it. But I'm so glad I did." She put down her glass, slid to the other side of the couch and moved to straddle Tom placing herself in his lap. She nuzzled his hair and neck, inhaling deeply. "I still have your scent." His arms encircled her as she bent to kiss him. She took his face in her hands, running her fingers through his hair and tracing the outline of his features. Their kiss grew more intense, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.  
  
Tom moved his hands along her back and shoulders gently tracing her raised vertebrae. They broke their kiss for a moment, and Tom softly kissed her cheek. "B'Elanna," he said," I do love you. I didn't realize how much until just now." B'Elanna took a quick breath and looked deeply into his eyes. She had confessed how she felt, and they had had some passionate moments, but he hadn't told her exactly how he felt about her. She had been willing to go along with the situation because she could feel he cared for her, even if he hadn't said as much.  
  
Now as he said it, a certain odd feeling of excitement and fear welled up in B'Elanna. This was new territory for her, this man really seemed to mean what he'd said. She could only respond ,"Oh, Tom.." and kissing him passionately.  
  
Tom felt an odd light-headedness, he'd told a woman that he loved her, and meant it. He said it before, and meant it before, but not in the way or with the depth he did for B'Elanna. His heart rate increased and the next sensation felt was a much more familiar one. He moved his hands up and down her back and over her smooth bottom. She broke their kiss and looked at him with a look so smoldering that Tom thought he might blush. She began to kiss his neck, gently nibbling and licking at first, then more demandingly. She traced his jawline and the base of his throat. She then moved her hands to the top of his shirt and ripped it open with a resounding tear. She gave him another look and a small smile and began to run her fingers over his chest, through the light curls. She paid special attention to his nipples and squeezed them gently. Tom had moved his hands to touch her neck and then worked his way to cup her breasts, encircle her waist and stroke her thighs. She had an amazing body.  
  
He reached up and unzipped the back of her dress and slowly pulled it down from her shoulders. He took a moment to admire her full breasts with rosy pink nipples. He then took them in his hands and B’Elanna moaned with pleasure. She felt the heat of her desire coursing through her veins and she felt some other part of her begin to react. She let out a low growl and moved to kiss Tom's neck, much more forcefully than before. She moved to the side of his face, where she had bitten him once before to claim him.  
  
Tom knew what she would do next and closed his eyes and waited. She began to kiss his cheek gently at first, then her intensity increased and then Tom felt her teeth on his skin. She bit down hard, drawing blood. The wave of pleasure this sent through Tom's body was so completely unexpected, so totally unlike the first time she'd done that. He felt his desire increase exponentially. B'Elanna looked him in the eyes and said in a low voice, "You are mine".  
  
With that, Tom wrapped his arms around her tightly and threw her to the floor, pinning her with his thighs and arms. She looked immensely excited and began to make a low sound deep in her throat. Tom nuzzled her hair, kissed her ears, licked her throat, and kissed her shoulders and chest, leaving a trail of red love bites. He took her nipple in his mouth and made circles around it with his tongue. B'Elanna arched her back toward him and let out another sound of delight. He continued to kiss her breasts and then worked his way back to the base of her neck, where it met her shoulder. Her breathing intensified. He began to repeat the sequence of kisses she had used on him and then bit. B'Elanna screamed with the shock and pleasure of it. Now he looked into her eyes and repeated, "I have tasted your blood, you are mine". He kissed her deeply, still able to taste the metallic tang of her blood.  
  
B'Elanna placed her hands under his shoulders and pushed him over, landing on top of him. She stroked his chest and ran her fingernails down the center leaving a visible red trail. This made Tom shudder slightly. She then stood up and out of her dress, knelt down and removed his trousers. She ran her hands up along his thighs, visually taking in all of his body. She stood again and walked to the bedroom entryway and gracefully extended her hand. Tom needed no further invitation, and he followed her.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and leaned up to kiss him again. She ran her hands down his back and to his muscular backside, ‘gods, she thought, It does feel as good as it looks.’ She ran her fingers around the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down and off. She eyed him with approval and a wicked smile and then swept his feet from under him, landing him on the bed with an "ooofff".  
  
"I hope you like to play this way, Paris." She said softly in his ear and began kissing his neck and chest.  
  
"Oh, I do, but I don't play fair." He responded and flipped her onto her back and began to kiss her body again, this time including her belly. He placed himself between her thighs and caressed them, then running his hands over her satin panties before removing them with great care. Then he touched her pubic hair, stroking her gently. He parted her and explored with his fingers. She was very warm and wet and her breathing grew more ragged as he touched her. Finally, he bent down and began to kiss her in this most intimate of ways. As he touched her clitoris, she gasped. Tom was encouraged by this response and continued to lick and suck at this most sensitive part of her. B'Elanna had never experienced anything quite like this, he was so good at it, his touch, his tempo. She felt waves of passion travel through her body. Moments later, she felt herself approach the point of no return. As she climaxed she made a sound which began as a roar but ended as a soft gasp. She breathed heavily waiting for reason to return.  
  
Tom moved back up the bed to B'Elanna's side and asked with a satisfied smile on his face, "B'Elanna, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered and began to giggle, as she reached up to kiss him again. Tom had rarely heard her laugh like that, a completely honest unguarded laugh. The sound intoxicated him. They lay side by side still kissing as B'Elanna continued her exploration of Tom's body. She grasped his shaft and gently moved her fingers along it. She moved to palm his testicles and gently rolled them along her palm. Still cupping them she moved to touch that spot behind them, and Tom started to moan. He felt electricity shooting through his body, and he knew he had to be with her completely. He moved her onto her back, holding her securely under one shoulder with one hand and clasping her hand with the other, somewhere between an embrace and restraint. He kissed her once more and then finally entered her. The sensation almost made them both stop breathing, they were a perfect fit. He began to move in and out of her, taking long slow strokes, feeling every contour of her. He could feel her muscles grasping at him as he moved within her, this sensation alone threatened to make him climax right then. She ran her nails up and down his back, leaving red welts. Tom felt this and it only spurned him on. He began to move faster.  
  
B'Elanna wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to penetrate more deeply. "Tom," she cried, "harder,…. please…" and gave a sound which resembled a purr. Tom did, and she gasped, squeezing her legs around him tighter. He had never been this forceful with a woman before, but this was not any other woman, and on her face was the most exquisite expression of pleasure he had ever seen. Tom felt the waves begin as she intensified her internal hold on him and then crash into the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced. She cried out his name as she climaxed again. He collapsed on her and they lay locked in their embrace for what seemed like a long time.  
  
Tom breathed a deep sigh, and said," B'Elanna, that was an unbelievable experience. I don't think I can walk straight."  
  
B'Elanna laughed and said, "I'm not feeling too steady myself either." They snuggled closer, and Tom realized that the feeling of exhaustion and exhilaration wasn't just because this was the best sex of his life, but because it was with her.  
"B'Elanna, I love you." Tom said. She answered with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written and shared in about 1998, and it was my first fanfic, under another name. I’ve made no significant changes to it in this posting. At the time, it seemed to me that Tom and B'Elanna had shared some passionate moments between "Revulsion" and “Scientific Method", however, I thought that they had not become too intimate just yet.


End file.
